Profesor Malfoy
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: Voldemort a sido derrotado así que es hora de segir con sus vidas osea septimo año en Hogwarts quien sera el nuevo profesor de Defensa?
1. Profesor de DCAO Agosto

Hola! Yo de nuevo y con otro fic… Merlín no he terminado los otros y ya estoy creando deudas!! Jajajaja  
Pero no me pude resistir a escribirla….

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen y no gano dinero con ellos… solo satisfacción interna cuando recibo revews!!

Comunicado: este fic iba ha ser un one-shot pero bueno ( soy mala para los one-shot y la historia se me salio de las manos… así que no se extrañen si la ven correr muy rápido….

**Capitulo 1 **

_**Profesor de DCAO (Agosto)**_

Caminó por los largos pasillos de Hogwarts hasta llegar a las amplias puertas de roble que ocultaban el gran comedor.

Lucius Malfoy se irguió todo lo que pudo y respiró hondo antes de entrar, allí sería la reunión de profesores y padres de familia ese año, claro como presidente del comité de padres él tenía que estar allí dando la cara mostrándose acongojado por la muerte de su esposa hace 5 meses atrás cuando la guerra estaba en su apogeo.

Abrió las puertas y sintió la mirada de todos sobre él, levantó el rostro con arrogancia y caminó con todo su porte Malfoy, sabía que ahora estaban hablando de él pero no le importó él era un mortifago "rehabilitado" (o sea que _"mentí para que pensaran que soy bueno" _)   
Se acerco a la única persona en la que confiaba de ese mar de hipócritas amantes de muggles, traidores a la sangre, Severus Snape el cual lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados  
-que haces vestido de azul- preguntó el moreno- no se supone que estas de luto!- el rubio se encogió de hombros  
-eso no te importo ayer mientras me follabas- susurró con mirada picara- igual combina con mis ojos  
-eres increíble!- dijo Severus rodando los ojos  
-Buenas tardes!- saludo el director Albus Dumbledor entrando al comedor

Las extensas mesas no estaban en el comedor solo había una en el medio del gran salón, era redonda de 30 puestos con pergaminos, plumas y tinteros en cada lugar; todos al ver al director sentarse tomaran asiento también.  
- he convocado esta reunión de profesores, padres y ciertos directivos del ministerio para hablar de lo que será el futuro de Hogwarts- informó el viejo mago- comenzaremos por las legislaciones y decretos impuestos hace un año por le ministerio  
Lucius resoplo mentalmente, como se lo suponía esto iba a ser realmente aburrido así que tomo un pergamino y comenzó a garabatear  
Severus le dio un codazo a Lucius para que prestara atención _"Merlín como si aún estuviéramos en clases" _  
-ya! Ni que me fueran a quitar puntos!- le dijo el rubio burlescamente   
-bien, ahora que las legislaciones han sido retiradas y me podré encargar libremente de la escuela pasemos al asunto de los estudiantes que fueron retirados de la escuela a causa de la guerra- informó Dumbledor- hemos pensado que se les hará un examen el día 20 de agosto en el departamento de educación del ministerio de magia  
Varias cabezas asintieron en señal de apoyo  
- se les mandara cartas informándoles del examen y dándoles los temas que vendrán para que estudien y junto con la carta de inicio de curso de Hogwarts se les informara los resultados- explicó la Sub-directora Minerva Mc Gonagall   
-todos a favor levanten la mano- pidió el director, todas las manos se levantaron- unánime! Bien, siguiente punto, el año anterior incluimos un par de materias por motivos de la guerra pero este año sentimos que es mejor retirarlas ya que sobrecarga los horarios de los estudiantes  
- se refiere a duelo y curación mágica?- pregunto un mujer rechoncha y de rostro amable Anna Livestorm directora del departamento de educación en el ministerio  
-si precisamente a esas- concordó Albus  
- me parece- comenzó a decir el aristócrata Lucius Malfoy- que son materias importantes, es algo que se necesita saber no solo para los tiempos de guerra sino para toda la vida, no todos los que se gradúen de Hogwarts van a ser aurores o sanadores, en mi opinión no les vendría mal contar con esos cocimientos para poder aplicarlos en sus vidas o en la carrera que ellos decidan escoger  
-entiendo tu punto Lucius- dijo el director- que propones?  
-no retirarlas, hacerlas opcionales, el que desee y puede que la tome así no sobre carga a todos los estudiantes y tampoco a las Sra. Pomfrey y al profesor Snape- sugirió el rubio con seriedad  
- concuerdo con el Sr. Malfoy- dijo Livestorm   
- bien, quienes están a favor?- todas las manos se levantaron- moción aprobada, gracias Lucius!  
- todo sea por el bien de los muchachos!- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa falsa que todos creyeron sincera, meno el adusto profesor de pociones y duelo el cual volteó hacia el rubio con cara de asombro y una mirada que claramente le decir a Lucius _"osea enserio? TU preocupándote por los estudiantes!!" _para luego volver sus oscuros ojos al director y resoplar bajito

-bueno no les quito mas tiempo- _"al fin!" _- solo hay un ultimo tema que tratar- _"Merlín hasta cuando" _- nuestro último profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras a regresado a su trabajo de auror así que el puesto esta vacante y como tenemos mala fama en ese campo pues ha sido difícil que alguien ocupe el puesto  
-es infantil pensar que ese puesto esta maldito- susurró Lucius a Severus  
- decía Sr. Malfoy?- cuestiono la profesora de transformaciones _"este chiquillo nunca presta atención, bueno aunque ya no es un chiquillo pero aún así no ha perdido la mala costumbre" _El rubio la fulminó con la mirada y Severus apretaba los labios para no reír o burlarse de su viejo amigo cosa que no paso desapercibida para el oji-gris y dándole un codazo al moreno respondió  
- que me parece infantil pensar que ese puesto esta maldito, además mi hijo me ha informado que desde que entró a Hogwarts solo a tenido malos y mediocres profesores de defensa  
- el profesor Lupin era muy bueno- comentó alegremente Hagrid y varios profesores asintieron en señal de apoyo  
- aún no llevamos a termino el decreto que le permita ser profesor libremente- informó Livestorm  
- que deseas que sea el profesor de este año Dumbledor, por que has tenido todo un circo en ese puesto- dijo Lucius burlescamente  
-contrólate Malfoy!- susurró Severus algo molesto  
-cual es tu problema Snape!- dijo Lucius molesto de que le reprendiera su amigo  
- cual es el tuyo Malfoy! Si no vas aportar mejor cállate!- contesto el moreno irritado

Todo profesor o persona presente que estuvo en los años escolares de Lucius y Severus rodaron los ojos y resoplaron _"clásica" _pensaron a la vez. Eran amigos hasta la muerte pero siempre tenían sus confrontamientos como Hermione y Ron en la actualidad la diferencia y que nadie conocía era que todas las discusiones acababan en un rudo y apasionado polvo _"la reconciliación" _como ellos lo llamaban en sus conversaciones cotidianas  
-por que no dices que quieres el puesto!  
-por que yo ya tengo un puesto recuerdas? Profesor de pociones y duelo!  
- tu no eres lo "máximo"?? Hazte cargo de los 3!!  
- por que no pides el puesto tu entonces!!- gritó sin pensarlo el moreno  
-QUE??!!- ahora si lo había dejado fuera de base  
- esa es buena idea Severus – dijo Dumbledor sonreído y los 2 ex mortifagos ex Slytherin lo miraron con ojos desorbitados del asombro  
- que dijo Dumbledor?- pregunto incrédulo el rubio  
- que me parece buena idea! Tu estas entrenado en combate y defensa!- explico el viejo  
- además te preocupas por el bien y la educación de los muchachos- dijo Mc Gonagall disimulando el tono burlesco  
- me parece también que es buena idea- concordó la directora del departamento de educación- al fin y al cabo eres el presidente del comité de padres quien mejor que tu para ocupar el puesto y asegurarte de que todo valla bien en ese campo…  
- él acepta!- respondió Severus mirando al rubio con burla sabia que si picaba a su amigo acabaría aceptando para no ser pisoteado y Lu de profesor era algo que no se podía perder  
- claro que acepto!!- respondió el patriarca Malfoy con desdén ni siquiera pensando en sus palabras  
-no sabes en que lió te has metido Lu- le susurró el profesor a su amigo  
-bien todo acordado entonces! Lucius Malfoy será el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras!- anunció el director Albus Dumbledor- a favor?- todos levantaron las manos- perfecto la reunión a terminado, gracias por venir…- el viejo carraspeo llamando la atención de los presentes y con sonrisa amable y divertida dijo- bienvenido nuevamente a Hogwarts profesor Malfoy!

Esas fueron las palabras que hicieron a Lucius entrar en la realidad del asunto  
_"Profesor, YO PROFESOR!!!" _ahora si que se había metido en un buen problema!!

**TBC...**  
-----------------------

Hola!! Que les ha parecido… obviamente no estoy poniendo la historia como un one-shot por que me es imposible… las buenas noticias son que por ende ya tengo varios capitulos hechos que subire a medida que vea la aceptación del publico…

No se olviden de lo mas importante después de leer un fic… osea DEJAR REVEWS!!

Nota: si existe alguna orden Lucisiana jajajajaja o no se como se llama la orden de Lucius que alguien me diga como hacer por que de a cañon quiero pertenecer a ella!!

Hasta la próxima actualización!!

Kisses  
**Krispy **


	2. El banquete de Bienvenida AgostSept

Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo… y desde ya les digo…no es un Lucius/Severus…( buuuu!!! Echenla!! **krispy se esconde tras su silla para esquivar los tomatasos **Lo siento… por ahora jajaja la pareja es indefinida… pero ya veran por que!! )

Dis…bla bla bla NADA ME PERTENECE!!

**CAPITULO 2**

**El banquete de Bienvenida (Agost/Sept)**

No, él no podía ser profesor… pero tampoco podía retractarse eso iba en contra de su filosofía Malfoy… Merlín en que lío se había metido!! El odia a los niños, odia a los adolescentes, de a milagro soporta a Draco por que es su hijo y no le queda de otra, él odia enseñar, no tiene paciencia, detesta el bullicio… por que rayos aceptó el puesto… aunque técnicamente no acepto lo obligaron…por que lo permitió?... Severus Snape

Caminó casi corrió a las mazmorras hasta el despacho de Snape en donde al abrir la puerta vio al moreno destornillándose de la risa

-MALDITO!! Mira en lo que me has hecho ceder!!- le gritó tomándolo por el cuello y estrellándolo contra un muro- COMO SE TE OCURRE POSTULARME DE PROFESOR!!

-Lu… tu aceptaste- dijo tranquilamente

-TU ME OBLIGASTE!!

-yo?

-SI TU!!- gritó soltándolo poco a poco- con tu mirada burlesca y la forma desdeñosa en que dijiste que aceptaría

- yo no te obligue Lucius, tu caíste en mi trampa que no es lo mismo- dijo ahora que lo había soltado tomándolo por la cintura- venga te compensare la broma con la "reconciliación"- el rubio sonrió

- Bueno si lo pones así- acepto- pero me tendrás que compensar cada vez que tenga un mal día!

- y quien me compensa a mi si tengo un mal día?

-todo lo que queda de verano te compensare no los malos día sino lo malos AÑOS que has tenido

- me parece buena idea!- declaro el moreno para luego besar a su amigo/amante de siempre

11111111111111

Primero de Septiembre, en dos horas llegaban los mocosos y Lucius había hecho prácticamente un hoyo en el centro de su despacho

-te puedes quedar quieto?

-no!

- cuales son los nervios

- no lo se!!

-Luci!- el rubio para en seco y lo fulmino con la mirada- odio que me llames Luci!

- Lo se! Pero al menos te detuviste!, Lu!- dijo levantándose del escritorio del profesor de Defensa- pensé que 3 horas de sexo disminuirían tus nervios- caminó hasta él aún desnudo- por que estas tan nervioso?- cuestiono besándole la nuca

- no estoy nervioso- respondió alejándose del moreno

-Sev mejor ve a tu habitación, yo aún tengo que ducharme y vestirme y yo creo que ya se me hace tarde

-con lo mucho que demoras, definitivamente dos horas no son suficientes para ti- dijo sonreído se coloco la única prenda que tenía, su túnica y salio camino a sus aposentos.

222222222222222

No, él no estaba nervioso, Nunca!, por favor como iba a estar nervioso por unos simples chiquillos, él es Lucius Malfoy!! Por amor a Salazar!! Y unos niños no lo intimidarían, no él no estaba nervioso, claro que no! Si estuvo casi 20 años junto al mago mas oscuro de la época por que habría de estar nervioso por unos estupidos mocosos… no, nervioso él, no, solo estaba…emocionado, Si!, era eso, no podía esperar a ver la cara de sorpresa y miedo en los estudiantes al enterarse que él es el nuevo profesor de defensa, JA! Se iban a morir, sobre todo los estupidos Gryffindors y también los Ravenclaw y por supuesto los Hufflepuff bueno todos menos los Slytherin por que su hijo ya sabía y apostaba su fortuna a que ya le había informado a sus amigos, por un momento penseque Draco armaría uno de sus clásicos berrinches pero hiendo en contra de sus expectativas el muchacho saltaba u gritaba de felicidad mandando todo su porte Malfoy a la mierda. Aunque no podía negar que se alegraba de ver a su pequeño Dragón contento de nuevo ya que estaba deteriorado de la tristeza por la muerte de su madre.

Habrá recuperado el color? Se habrán borrado las ojeras? Estará Draco tan radiante como antes?... esperaba que si, solo paso dos días en la mansión para luego mudarse a Hogwarts y tener un verano de puro ejercicio "reconciliatorio" y estudio al lado de su mejor amigo

-Lu! Ya es hora de bajar!- informó Severus en la puerta

-si ya voy!- dijo amarrándose el cabello con un lazo de terciopelo negro- vamos

- estas listo?- preguntó caminando hacia el comedor

- claro! Un Malfoy siempre esta listo… Sev algún estudiante del que me quieras advertir?- cuestiono el rubio sin poder ocultar el nerviosismo

-jajaja bueno los gemelos Weasley ya no están así no tendrás muchos problemas… pero esta Longbottom es un desastre, Weasley, Ronald Weasley es muy malo con su varita, también es despistado y poco receptivo, ahora Ginevra Weasley! Ella es todo lo contrario a su hermano así que tal vez encuentres satisfacción en enseñarle a ella… solo a ella por que los demás de ese año son pésimos!

- que año es ese?- preguntó entrando al gran salón aún sin estudiantes pero con todos los profesores presentes menos Hagrid y Mc Gonagall

-sexto!- respondió tomando asiento uno al lado del otro y prosiguió en susurros- aun que sexto de Ravenclaw son muy buenos, ahora los Slytherin pues no hace falta decirte que son los mejores pero tu sabes siempre hay un par de unidades que…

-Crabbe y Goyle!

- pues si! Te sorprende?

- en lo absoluto… y Draco?

- no te voy a responder eso!

- por que no!

- por que lo único que quieres es subir tu autoestima a costa de tu hijo!!

-osea que es muy bueno!

-si, es muy bueno…

- y por que no dices que es el mejor!!

- por que en defensa hay alguien mejor que él

- quien?- preguntó molesto. Los alumnos comenzaron a entrar al comedor y Severus no apartaba la mirada de un estudiante en específico

-Harry Potter!

-Pst! Si lo pones así no es culpa de Draco, el maldito mestizo es el niño-que-vivió-y-venció!!

-cierto! Bueno Zabbini también es muy buen alumno

- y el hijo de Thadius?

-Theodore Nott, pues también es bueno aunque algo reservado

-Ja! Nada parecido al padre que parece un vieja chismosa!

- pues si! Hablando de viejas chismosas…

- hay una Narcissa-yo-me-se-todos-los-cuentos-Black en Hogwarts?- cuestiono el rubio sonreído, Severus lo miró con reproche _"Merlín como puede hablar así de su difunta esposa" _

-si la hay! Pansy Parkinso!- susurró, ya estaban seleccionando a los alumnos de primero

-nooo!!

-si! Mira como podrás notar esta el trío de Oro en Gryffindor el rey león Potter, Weasley y la sabelotodo Granger… esa chica es insoportable en clases! N fin hay veces en que son cuarteto solo cuando Longbottom les acompaña y en Slytherin estan, el principe de Slytherin- Lucius sonrió ampliamente – si! Así apodaron a tu hijo esta siempre con Blaise Zabbini y Pansy Parkinson, algunas veces acompañado por Nott

-cuatro y cuatro

-así es! Así que si los vez peleando pues ya sabes que hacer

-quitar puntos a Gryffindor y castigar a Potter! Claro si le estaba ganando a mi hijo nadie lo salva de la surra que le voy a dar en mi despacho

-a Potter??- cuestiono Severus contento

- a Draco!- dijo el rubio con enojo

333333333333333

-Buenas Noches ahora que a concluido la selección y todos están acostumbrados es para mi un placer..

-placer?- susurro Lucius

-claro! El placer de ver la cara de idiotas que pondrán todos- contestó Severus riendo bajito

-… de presentarles a su nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras…

-ya todos me están mirando!

- están cruzando los dedos por que no seas tu!

-… el profesor Lucius Malfoy!- concluyó

El rubio se puso en pie con su arrogante sonrisa y su exquisito porte luciendo imponente y condenadamente sexy, hizo una leve inclinación en forma de saludo a la mesa de las serpiente que era la mas alborotada y alegre de todas, vio como su hijo hinchaba el pecho orgulloso, también vio como la mesa de los leones se fueron de trasero de la sorpresa, los tejones se encogieron de miedo y los cuervos lo miraban expectantes

Se volvió a sentar con elegancia y esperó a que el viejo volviera hablar para que lo dejaran de mirar

-bien! Que comience el banquete!!

444444444444

-Un mortifago de profesor justo lo que nos faltaba!- dijo Ron mordiendo bruscamente su muslo de pollo

-ya teníamos un mortifago de profesor Ron!- dijo Neville algo cabreado- Snape recuerdas!

-uuuyyyy!! Palabras fuertes Nev!- comentó con burla Harry

-vamos chicos la guerra hace madurar a cualquiera!- explicó el experto en plantas

-además la resolución de este año de Nev es cerrarle el pico a Snape- dijo Hermione- recuerdes que pasó la mitad del verano en mi casa estudiando pociones

-Si! Ya vreá Snape quien es el nuevo Neville Longbottom

-así se habla Nev!- animó Ron

- bueno mi resolución es ser la mejor en la única materia que no se me da bien!- dijo Hermione

-adivinación! –respondió con burla el pelirrojo

-yo no doy esa materia!

- por que no eres buena! Dhuu!!

-nadie lo es!

-en fin…- exclamó Harry aburrido

-exacto!- concordó la chica

-ella quiso decir Defensa Ron, ah! Y duelo!

-dos materias Herm, uyyy! Que bajo!

-RON!! Me estas agotando la paciencia! Además no escuchaste al director, duelo ahora es una materia opcional!

-y no la piensas dar al igual que adivinación por que no se te da!- se burlo el prefecto

-BASTA!! Scorgrify!- de la boca del chico comenzó a salir espuma y la castaña sonrió complacida, todo el comedor estalló en carcajada y los profesores se hicieron de la vista gorda, claro la costumbre cada 7 años había una pareja así en Hogwarts

- piensas ser la mejor en defensa teniendo a Harry en tu curso?- cuestiono Ginny

- se que será difícil pero ese es el reto!

-creo que tu reto se a triplicado Herm- dijo Harry- no solo estoy yo también esta Draco Malfoy el segundo mejor de la clase y ahora cuentas con Lucius Malfoy como nuevo profesor de defensa!

-lo se!- respondió preocupada- cual es tu resolución Harry?

-a ver… primero que todo acostarme con Snape- las cuatro mesas quedaron en silencio mirando al moreno con asombro _"Acaso Potter acaba de decir que se quiere acostar con Snape?" _era el pensamiento de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts, Harry los ignoró olímpicamente- segundo ganarme la beca para estudiar en la escuela de Aurores, se la dan al mejor estudiante de Defensa y Remus me dijo que soy uno de los candidatos por mis buenas calificaciones!

-Harry…. Acaso dijiste acostarte con Snape?- pregunto Neville

- a diferencia tuya Nev yo no pasé el verano con Hermione estudiando pociones!

- pero Harry… es Snape

- y a diferencia tuya Herm yo no retiro las materias que no se me dan! Quiero ser auror y si la única forma de pasar pociones es esa pues que así sea! Finite incantatem

-YO APOYO A HARRY!- gritó Weasley escupiendo el resto de la espuma en su boca

- solo por que te quitó el hechizo Ron- comentó molesta Ginny

-Vamos! Él ya intentó ser amable, estudiar, salvarle la vida! NADA funciona con Snape! Tal vez eso si!

-bien! Dejémoslo allí, si eso es lo que Harry quiere!- concluyó la castaña- y cual es tu resolución Ron

-SER EL MEJOR GUARDÍAN DE LA HISTORIA DE HOGWARTS!!!- gritó el pelirrojo parado en su silla

1…2…3…segundos de silencio hasta que todo el comedor retumbara en carcajadas

55555555555

-por Merlín estoy en un manicomnio!!- exclamó Lucius asombrado y no era para menos

Todos y cuando digo todos es TODOS!! (incluyendo a los recién llegados estudiantes de primero) reían, pataleaban y lloraban de la risa; toda la mesa de Slytherin se revolcaba en el piso y se apretaba la barriga riendo sin ninguna clase o porte, hasta habían profesores riendo, Severus incluido

Sus ojos grises miraron al pobre pelirrojo hecho un ovillo en su puesto, estaba tan rojo como sus cabellos que no sabía donde estaba su cara

-Severus es correcto que te estés burlando de un alumno?

- claro que no! Pero es Weasley así que JAJAJAJAJA!

Lucius lo meditó pero no por mucho, Weasley! Vamos él no los soporta, así que tomo aire y…

-JAJAJAJAJA!!!- estalló en risas el rubio para luego callarse inmediatamente puesto que ya nadie mas reía y lo miraban con cara de asombro como quien dice " a este loco que le paso?"

-tarde Lu!- dijo Severus aguantando las ganas de burlarse de su amigo

_"Merlín en que castillo de locos he venido a parar" _

**TBC… **

---------------------

ADIOOSSS!!! Aquí esta el capitulo espero que lo hallan disfrutado y se hallan divertido!!! Gracias por sus revews y no dejen de enviarlos no saben las ideas que me dan con sus comentarios!!!

En el próximo capitulo verán las "destrezas" de Lu como profesor jajaja Amo a ESE RUBIO!!!

Las quiero a todas!!

_see ya!_

**Krispy **


	3. Septiembre

**CAPITULO 3 **

**SEPTIEMBRE **

**I MES – I SEMANA **

-buenos días soy el profesor Malfoy- se presentó con sonrisa arrogante- no esperen compasión, ni mano suave de mi parte, aquí hacen lo que digo, cuando lo digo y como lo digo! Esta claro?

Los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff de primer curso asintieron temerosos.  
_"intimidando a niños de primero Lucius! Que bajo!!" _se reprendió mentalmente

- bien comencemos con un sencillo _protego _- explico lo mas detalladamente posible el hechizo sin dejar espacio a algún error o duda.

**UNA HORA DESPUÉS **

-NO! Roberts, cuidado Stevens, no muevas así la varita!!, Johns eso no fue lo que dije!!- gritaba Lucius desesperado corriendo de un estudiante al otro tratando de apaciguar el caos que era el aula de defensa

Rayos salían hacia todas direcciones golpeando, rebotando y lastimando a todo el que estuviera en su paso

RINGGGGG!!!  
-LARGO!! SALGAN DE AQUÍ!!!- gritó colérico- increíble!!- suspiró, todos lograron una reacción de su varita MENOS el escudo protector.  
Miró frustrado como todos los niños corrían para salir del aula y de la furia del profesor Malfoy.  
Respiro hondo para recobrar la compostura.

-bien, quienes siguen?- miró el horario y casi llora de la frustración- Gryffindor y Ravenclaw de segundo!!

Los chicos se comenzaron acomodar en sus asientos y miraban con recelo al rubio  
_allí voy de nuevo! _se dijo mentalmente para luego hablar- Buenos días soy el profesor Malfoy…

11111111111111111

**En clases de pociones **

-Como crees que sea?- cuestiono Ron en voz baja ya que Snape estaba cerca  
-no hablen y concéntrense en la poción!- reprendió Hermione  
-no lo se, pero los que ya han dado clases con él dicen que es de temer- contestó Harry ignorando a la chica  
-enserio? Lucius Malfoy de temer? Que, nos va dar crucios en vez de quitarnos puntos?- comentó Ron aguantando la risa junto con Harry  
-chicos!!- reprendió la prefecta  
- tengo hambre  
- la cena es en media hora  
- dejen de ignorarme!!

RINGGG!!!  
-al fin!!- dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono  
-nos decías algo Hermione?- cuestiono el pelirrojo con burla  
-eres insoportable!!- gritó saliendo del aula  
Harry y Ron salieron muertos de la risa y vieron al mismísimo Lucius Malfoy entrar al aula como alma que lleva el diablo  
-ese era…  
-Lucius Malfoy?  
Se cuestionaron entre ambos para luego encogerse de hombros y caminar hacia la torre de Gryffindor a dejar sus cosas para ir a cenar.

2222222222222222

-Sev!!- gritó cerrando la puerta e insonorizando el aula- Merlín me voy a volver loco!!  
-Lu que te pasó en el cabello?- cuestiono el moreno preocupado al ver la siempre perfecta y pulcra imagen de su amigo echa añicos- tienes los cabellos literalmente de punta!!  
-ahh! Eso… un tonto de Hufflepuff me electrocuto accidentalmente- explico con calma  
- de que curso?  
-tercero!  
- por que le enseñas ese hechizo a los de tercero, son muy jóvenes para….  
-YO NO LES ENSEÑE ESO!! ESTABAMOS PRACTICANDO EL EXPELIARMUS!!  
-ah! Ya veo!  
-esos niños son un desastre!!  
- si lo se!  
-Sev…  
- que?  
- te necesito!!- dijo tirándose a los brazos de su amante y devorando su boca con avidez-Merlín no los soporto!!- dijo desvistiendo con desesperación a su amigo  
- apenas comienzas Lu!- dijo el moreno riendo y quitándole el pantalón al rubio  
Lucius se monto de un salto en Severus y rodeo con sus piernas las caderas del moreno el cual estrelló al rubio con la pared, se bajo los boxers y lo penetro con fuerza  
-ahhh!!- gritaron extasiados  
- me encanta, sigue… SIGUE!!!- gritó para luego atacar nuevamente la boca del profesor de pociones

33333333333333333

**I MES- 3 SEMANAS **

Lucius caminaba lentamente por los pasillos con dirección a las mazmorras, tenía clases en 15 minutos Hufflepuff/ Slytherin de cuarto

-profesor Malfoy!!- gritó un niño de primero de Slytherin corriendo hacia él, llorando sin control- profesor Malfoy!  
-20 puntos menos para Slytherin- dijo furico el rubio  
-p-por… que p-profe-fesor?  
- por llorar!! Un Slytherin NUNCA llora!!  
-p-pero… p-pero profesor!! Un chico me hizo una broma!!- se quejó el niño tratando de no romper a llorar nuevamente  
-quien?  
-un chico de Hufflepuff!  
-QUEEEEE!!! Merlín esto es demasiado humillante… sabes que… 10 puntos menos por ser tan tonto!!  
-PAPAAAA!!!!- gritó Draco corriendo hasta su padre- PAPA!!!- gritó abrazando al adulto  
-Draco suéltame!!- gritó Lucius sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza  
-Ok, Papá adivina lo que me paso…  
-Draco no tengo tiempo para esto…  
-PAPA!!!soy tu hijo, claro que debes tener tiempo para mi!!  
-Draco!  
-PERO PAPA!!!- gritó el rubio molesto con Lucius  
-p-prof… profesor Malfoy!- llamo el niño aún sollozando

Un chico con uniforme de Slytherin calló frente a ellos con la cara cubierta de algo baboso muy parecido a moco dejando paralizados de la impresión a los 3 Slytherin

-ESO ES PARA QUE APRENDAS!!- gritó una chica a lo lejos  
-Weasly! Que significa esto?- cuestiono Lucius molesto y asombrado  
-profesor el pervertido de Timoty Nott me toco el trasero!!- contestó Ginny caminando hacia el adulto  
-QUE HIZOOOOOOOO QUEEEEEEEEEE!!!????- gritó alguien detrás del profesor

Timoty se puso en pie y con su pañuelo se limpio la cara mostrándose altanero y con sonrisa arrogante dijo  
-Weasly cálmate, tu hermana exagera  
El profesor soltó un suspiro de cansancio, lo que faltaba Ronald Weasly en escena  
-MI HERMANA NO MIENTE!!  
- yo no he dicho que miente, solo he dicho que exagera!  
- entonces lo aceptas?- cuestiono Harry que estaba al lado de Ron  
- pues no voy a negar que si le toque el trasero- admitió con descaro  
-Tim te estas hundiendo mas mejor cállate- dijo Draco  
-MALDITA SERPIENTE COCHINA!!- gritó Ron corriendo hacia Timoty pero Harry lo agarró  
-Dean, Seamus, Nev ayúdenme!!- gritó Harry y los nombrados que veían todo a distancia se acercaron para ayudar a que Ron no golpeara al chico

El único profesor en todo el embrollo se mostraba calmado pero por dentro sentía que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle  
-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo Lucius- controlese Weasly o serán mas puntos… ahora Timoty cuenta lo que paso…  
-salimos de clases de encantamientos, a Ginevra se le cayó su pluma y se inclinó frente a mi para recogerla, no aguate la tentación y le toque el trasero después salí corriendo ella me alcanzó me atacó y lo demás ya lo sabe  
-te has vuelto loco hermano!!- dijo un chico de Slytherin que acababa de llegar junto con 3 mas  
-Theo mi problema con Ginny es ancestral…  
-10 puntos menos para Slytherin por su atrevimiento! Y 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por atacar a un compañero!- sentenció el rubio  
-PERO PAPA!!  
-PERO PROFESOR!!  
-PROFESOR!!  
-NO ES JUSTO!!

Los 13 estudiantes presentes comenzaron a gritar y tratar de llamar la atención de Lucius.  
_"ah! Mi cabeza!!" _pensó molesto, cerró los ojos para recuperar la cordura y cuando los abrió sintió que las escenas pasaban ante sus ojos primero en cámara lenta para luego cuando estuvo fuera de control moverse en tiempo real y él en shock por lo que sus ojos veían…

Ginny le gritó pervertido a Timoty  
Timoty le guiño un ojo y le gritó que no se descuidara que la tocaría de nuevo  
Ron escuchó eso y se volvió loco, corrió hacia el Sly y lo comenzó a golpear  
Theodore saltó sobre Ron para defender a su hermano  
Harry estaba en shock y no podía ni pestañar  
Seamus se unió a la pelea en defensa de Ron  
Blaise que fue uno de los que llego con Theodore se fue a los puños también  
Dean y Neville se miraron, asintieron y corrieron a defender a sus amigos  
Crabbe y Goyle que eran los que faltaban también se unieron a la pelea  
Ginny sin perder tiempo y ver que estaban en desventaja se unió a la causa

Y entonces comenzó el tiempo real, puños patadas, salivazos, mordidas, jalones de cabellos…  
Decir que Lucius echaba humo de la rabia era poco  
-papá has algo- susurró Draco a su lado, el adulto parpadeo varias veces tratando de regresar a la realidad en donde no lanzaba a diestra y siniestra crucios para controlar a los chiquillos.  
-INMOBILUS!!- gritó y los diez estudiantes quedaron como estatuas- esto es lo mas bajo y repugnante que jamás he visto!!! SON MAGOS Y SE AGARRAN A GOLPES COMO SUCIOS MUGGLES!!!- respiro hondo varias veces- Crabbe, Goyle, Zabinni y Nott!! Estoy profundamente decepcionado de ustedes!! Sus apellidos han quedado por el suelo y el de al casa de Slytherin también!! Finite incantatem!

Los Slytherin no se atrevían a mirar al profesor sintiendo el peso de la vergüenza en sus hombros  
Los Gryffindors ardían de la rabia pero antes de decir cualquier cosa su jefe de casa hizo acto de presencia

-Lucius que ha pasado?- cuestiono Mc Gonagall mirando severamente a los estudiantes  
-llévelos donde el director profesora, que allí arreglen este asunto… yo estoy retrasado para mi clase!- respondió el rubio sintiendo que no daba para mas embrollos, caminó con pasos apresurados a su aula de clases para evitar ser llamado por la profesora.

Lo que daría por descansar pero noooo….  
Miró con profundo odio a sus estudiantes, solo tenía tres semanas allí y ya deseaba la muerte mas deshonrosa que hay para un mago… el suicidio!!

4444444444444444

-bien alguno de ustedes planea decirme que paso?- cuestiono Dumbledor mirando seriamente a los 13 estudiantes frente a él  
Mc Gonagall y Snape estaban que crispaban de la rabia y los estudiantes se miraban entre si pensando como salir de esa.

-Yo le diré!- se ofreció el "príncipe de Slytherin"- mi papá estaba en el pasillo blando con este chico Joseph …

Al cabo de 5 minutos Draco contó todo con pelo y seña versión original no distorsionada de lo que había pasado, dejando a todos con la quijada en el suelo  
-bien!- exclamó Albus saliendo de su estupor- todos tienen detención menos… Harry, Draco y Joseph que no intervinieron en la pelea  
-pero- dijeron los castigados al unísono  
-Sin peros!!... a partir de mañana irán a un aula asignada por la profesora Mc Gonagall después de cenar, allí pasaran 3 horas juntos haciendo deberes!  
-por cuanto tiempo?- preguntó Timoty con fastidio  
-por el resto del curso!  
-QUUUUUUUEEEEEEE!!!!???... NOOOO!!... PROFESOR!!!...

Blaize con toda la elegancia que lo distingue alzó la mano mientras los demás gritaban  
-SILENCIO!!- ordenó Severus enojado haciéndolos callar  
-si Sr. Zabinni- concedió la palabra el director  
- profesor Dumbledor… a penas estamos a Septiembre!  
-lose!... esta bien!- suspiró cansado el viejo mago- si de aquí a Diciembre la convivencia entre ustedes es mas llevadera termino con el castigo pero… por cada nueva discusión o pelea la fecha se ira alargando- concluyó con sonrisa divertida- pueden retirarse.

Los Gryffindor salieron arrastrando los pies y los Slytherin con ganas de matar a su líder 

5555555555555

Toc toc  
-adelante!- dijo con voz cansada, realmente ese no era su día, de hecho desde el primero de Septiembre ninguno era su día  
-Lu!- llamó el moreno desde la puerta  
-Sev!- soltó como un suspiro  
- acabo de venir del despacho de Dumbledor… lamento que hallas tenido tan mal día- dijo caminando hacia su amigo  
Lucius camino al encuentro de su amante y lo besó con desesperación.  
-no importa, se que me lo vas a recompensar!

**TBC… **  
-----------------------


	4. CLASES CON EL PROFE OCTUBRE

**CAPITULO 4 **

**CLASES CON EL PROFE (OCTUBRE) **

Lucius y Severus se besaban con pasión teniendo aún el hormigueo del orgasmo recorrerles.

Toc, Toc

-hmmmhmmm  
-ignóralo!

TOC; TOC  
-abro?  
-para que?

-PAPA ABREMEEEE!!!!  
-oh! No! Es Draco!! Rápido vístete  
-voy, voy!  
-apúrate Severus  
-me estoy vistiendo lo mas rápido que puedo!!  
-PAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
-ya deja de gritar!!!- dijo el rubio molesto al abrir la puerta  
-por que demoraste? Tu despacho no es tan grande…oh! Hola padrino! No sabía que estaba aquí!  
-yo… me tengo que ir- dijo saliendo rápidamente del "lugar del crimen"  
-que le paso?  
-nada, que deseas hijo?  
-pues contarte como me fue hoy!!  
-Draco! Me duele la cabeza como no tienes idea no lo podemos dejar para mañana…  
-pero…  
-Draco! Por favor- pidió el patriarca masajeándose la cien  
El rubio suspiro y se le ensombrecieron los ojos de la tristeza cosa que no paso desapercibida para el profesor  
-hijo!- lo tomó por los hombro- mañana vienes a mi habitación y desayunamos juntos, te parece?  
Draco sonrió emocionado y abrazó al único familiar vivo que tenía  
-bien!- exclamó contento- descansa!- dijo saliendo del despacho

Lucius ordenó su escritorio y salió con paso cansado soñando con llegar a su cama o tomar una deliciosa ducha.

-Potter!- el rubio paró en seco y se asomó por el pasillo donde escuchó una voz familiar  
-vamos por favor Snape, me va a decir que la idea jamás a pasado por su mente- dijo el Gryffindor mirando enojado con los brazos cruzados al adulto  
-No!! Pero por lo visto esta pasando por tu mente ahora mismo- dijo el moreno con burla el cual estaba a una buena distancia del estudiante  
-debería respetar la privacidad de los pensamientos  
- y usted debería respetar a su profesor!!  
- bien! Hasta aquí llega nuestra conversación, cuando la idea pase por su mente, me avisa  
-insolente!  
-adiós!- se despido Harry caminando hacia donde estaba Lucius el cual se escondió  
Cuando dejo de escuchar los pasos de Harry se asomó al pasillo pero su amigo no estaba, demasiado cansado para interrogar a Severus se fue a su habitación.

111111111111111111

-Entonces el semigigante CASI ME CASTIGAAAA!!!  
-Draco estoy al lado tuyo no hace falta gritar  
-pero PAPAAAAAA!!!  
- te entiendo… y después que paso?

Draco tragó a duras penas su tostada  
-Dragón?- miró a su hijo con los ojos entrecerrados  
-ok, Pa' hay algo muy importante que debo decirte

Lucius respiró hondo al parecer el tormento del día comenzaba temprano  
-no te enojes por favor!  
-Draco…  
-prométeme que no te vas a enojar!  
-Draco…  
-PAPA!!!  
-esta bien!! Prometo no enojarme!- dijo sintiendo ya el familiar dolor de cabeza  
- he estado saliendo con un Gryffindor- soltó lentamente

Lucius quedó en shock pensando cuanto odiaba ese castillo por tenerle todos los días una desagradable sorpresa  
-desde el año pasado- agregó el rubio viendo a su padre paralizado- pero ayer terminamos

El profesor volvió a respirar notando por primera vez que no lo estaba haciendo  
-ahh…eh…yo…- soltó un suspiro- me siento incapacitado para preguntar… así que tu solo habla!  
-estaba realmente enamorado de él papá- al adulto se le calló la mandíbula- y él decía estarlo de mi  
-UN MOMENTO!!- dijo mas aturdido que nunca- pero si tu estabas con la chica Parkinson!!  
-era una fachada para engañarte!  
-hijo!- exclamó ofendido  
-Papá enserio! Eras capaz de matarme a punta de crucios si te decía que estaba con un Gryffindor  
-NO ME IMPORTA QUE SALGAS CON UN GRYFFINDOR!!!- gritó poniéndose en pie- bueno si me importa pero ese no es el punto ahora!  
-cual es el punto?- cuestiono temeroso  
-eres gay y nunca me lo dijiste!!!- gritó fuera de si  
-ohhh! Ese punto… no te lo dije?

Lucius comenzó masajearse la cien, la mañana ya estaba empezando muy mal  
-osea que eres gay!  
-en realidad no! Soy bisexual mas bien… bueno después de lo que él me hizo debería volver con la mujeres!!  
El adulto se tiró al sofá de la forma mas elegante que su dolor de cabeza le permitió  
-cuéntame… que paso hijo- dijo preocupado mirando la tristeza reflejada en todo el rostro de su unigénito, por mas insoportable que fuera odiaba verlo triste  
-el semigigante se paso reprendiéndome por horas – contó con tono apagado- fui a buscarlo suponiendo que estaría enojado conmigo, ya sabes como son esos leones cuando se meten con el anormal ese- Lucius cabeceó en forma comprensiva- escuché su voz en un pasillo oscuro decir un nombre que no era le mío pensé que estaría discutiendo hasta que..  
-hasta que…- invitó a continuar, tragó seco al ver las lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos del menor, sacando ternura que pensó no había en él, abrazó a su hijo con fuerza y le beso la frente  
-invoqué un _lumus _para ver que estaba pasando por que lo único que escuchaba era gemidos y lo vi!- dijo llorando y apretando fuertemente a su padre- el maldito de Nott se lo estaba follando!!

El adulto se tensó impactado para luego sentir su sangre hervir de la rabia  
-le conté la verdad a Dumbledor de la pelea para que los dos recibieran su merecido!!- dijo mirando a su padre lleno de ira  
-hijo… yo…- articuló pero no sabía realmente que decir  
-no te preocupes Papá no te volveré a decepcionar de esa manera  
-Draco no me has decepciona que cosas dices!- dijo abrazando nuevamente a su hijo _"De donde me salen estas cursilerías? Ahora si estoy empezando a creer que me volví loco!!" _

-mmmhhh y Timote ya no serán un problema para mi!!- dijo Draco con voz ahogada por el abrazo de su padre, el cual lo agarró de los hombros y lo miró asombrado  
-Timoty Nott?- el rubio asintió- valla con este chiquillo- Draco solo se encogió de hombros y recogió su mochila  
-solo Blaise y Pansy sabían mi secreto…  
-osea que tu novio era una grandísima puta!  
El Sly sonrió maliciosamente con un toque maniaco en sus ojos  
-si!... eso es lo que él es… una puta!- sonrió a su padre y se secó las lágrimas- gracias por el tiempo que me has dado padre! Me retiro! Buenos días!- se despidió con un formalismo que Lucius creyó olvidado en su hijo.

Terminó de alistarse y caminó con elegancia hacia su aula según decía su horario comenzaba con Gryffindor/Slytherin de cuarto _"genial". _  
Tembló antes de entrar al aula desde el altercado del día anterior no podía evitar los nervios.  
Entró con su mascara de indiferencia y se sentó en su escritorio a esperar a los alumnos cada vez que llegaba uno sudaba mas y mas. _"Merlín nunca había estado tan nervioso!!" _salió corriendo hasta llegar al baño mas próximo en donde devolvió todo el desayuno, jalo la cadena, bajo la tapa y se sentó sobre ella, respiró hondo sintiéndose minúsculo e impotente.

-Lu!  
-aquí estoy!- dijo con voz quebrada  
Severus abrió la puerta del cubículo y se enterneció con la imagen de su amigo sentado en la tapa del retrete con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cargados de lágrimas   
-te vi correr hacia acá! Que pasó?- cuestiono poniéndose en cuclillas frente al rubio  
-creo… creo que tuve un ataque de pánico- dijo poniéndose de pie yendo al lavabo y enjuagándose la boca  
El profesor de pociones se sorprendió al ver el cambio de actitud  
-Lu…- articulo caminando hacia el rubio  
-estoy bien Snape!- dijo molesto reuyendo de mirar al moreno frente a él- tal vez fue el desayuno que me calló mal  
-Lu…- articulo tomando el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos- hay que tener nervios de acero para soportar este trabajo  
- que insinúas?!! Que soy un debilucho?!!- dijo enojado soltándose del agarre  
-No! Simplemente que no estas acostumbrado a esto y mucho menos a los niños- le tomó nuevamente el rostro y lo besó- ya te acostumbraras, date tiempo o encuentra un método para sobre llevar lo inesperado.

Lucius besó a Severus y lo arrastró nuevamente al cubículo  
-ahora?- preguntó el moreno reído  
-ahora!!!- exclamó el rubio mientras desabotonaba la túnica de su amante favorito.

22222222222222222222

**II MES- II SEMANA**

_"Si te pones nervioso, imagínatelos desnudos"_

"Sev eso es de pervertidos"

"Es un decir Lu" 

-ahh!!- suspiró al recordad esa conversación hace 32 años atrás cuando apenas eran crios de 12 años, valla que fue un buen consejo gracias a él miraba a todos con desprecio y superioridad casa vez que estaba nervioso pero nunca pensó que ese consejo no le serviría en Hogwarts bueno para ser mas específicos con los alumnos de séptimo y es que imaginarse desnudos a todos esos adolescentes hormonales era una tortura.

Desde que fue "obligado" a aceptar el trabajo nunca se planteo el hecho de que su lado pedofilico saliera a flote pero algo le decía que eso no estaba bien… sería por el hecho de que Draco estaba en séptimo? Que muchos de esos chicos y chicas los conocía desde que nacieron? Y que uno de esos chicos fue el novio bastardo que le partió el corazón a su hijo?

A pesar de que trataba por todos los medios de reuir a eso cada vez que le tocaba con los estudiantes de séptimo… fallaba miserablemente!!

-hola Lu!- saludo Severus al entrar al despacho del profesor de defensa  
- tu!!!... TU ERES UN PERVERTIDO PEDOFILICO!!!- le acusó señalándolo con el dedo índice  
El moreno cerró la puerta nervioso y comenzó a hiperventilar

-yo… de que hablas?- cuestiono estrujándose las manos nerviosamente   
-también te imaginas a mi hijo desnudo en tus clases!!!- gritó fúrico  
- que?- cuestiono desconcertado, todo signo de nerviosismo se había ido- de que estas hablando Lucius?  
- de tu estupido consejo de imaginarme a la gente desnuda cuando estoy nervioso!!!- gritó  
- de imaginarte a la gente desnuda?- el moreno frunció el ceño pensando _"cuando demonios yo le aconsejé eso?" _- yo te lo dije?  
-Si TU!!! No te acuerdas! Teníamos la charla de Historia de la magia y yo estaba nervioso…- comenzó a explicar  
-ahhh!! Ya me acuerdo!!... OH POR MERLIN LUCIUS!! Eso fue en segundo curso!! Que tiene que ver eso ahora?- cuestiono sin entender el escándalo del rubio- un momento! Tu estas aplicando eso con lso estudiantes?- Lucius cabeceó afirmativamente- Lu! No lo puedo creer!! Llevas dos meses imaginadote a los estudiantes sin ropa!!!  
-en verdad tres semanas pero es tu culpa!!  
-Lucius…  
-nunca estas cuando te necesito últimamente y como no me puedo descargar contigo mi libido esta inquieto!!  
-ahh no!! No me culpes a mi de tus perversiones! Pts! Como si nunca te hubieras tirado a alguien menor que tu!  
-Daniel y kart no son lo mismo!  
- por que? Por que tienen 19 y 22 años?  
- NO!! POR QUE NO SON MIS ESTUDIANTES!!  
-ay! Por favor…. Un momento!!! TU me llamaste pervertido pedofilico a MI por que pensaste que yo hago lo mismo?!!  
-no ,lo haces?  
-NOOO!!!  
- y entonces por que estabas nervioso?  
-YO no estaba nervioso!  
-si lo estabas!!  
-QUE NO!  
- sabes que? Tengo clases que dar!  
-Gryffindor/ Slytherin de séptimo?  
-si  
-buena suerte  
-ahh! No es para tanto! Aunque debo admitir que Potter es muy bueno!! Oye después de todo Longbottom no lo hace tan mal!  
-si? Pensé que solo había mejorado en mi clase! Nos vemos en la cena!- se despidió saliendo del despacho

33333333333333333

Lucius acomodó sus papeles, tomó su varita y miró cada mínimo detalle de su persona en el enorme espejo que había en la puerta, 15 minutos después luciendo despampánate como siempre bajo las escaleras para encontrase con sus alumnos.

-buenas tardes! Como van esos conjuros sin hablar?- cuestiono con arrogancia y como respuesta obtuvo varios murmullos depresivos- mal eh? Bueno no iremos hacia atrás, seguiremos avanzando por que no pienso detener la clase por que ustedes no sepan controlar su mente!!

Hubo una larga pausa en la que Lucius ya tenía a todos sus alumnos en ropa interior _"Merlín mira quien habla de no poder controlar su mente" _  
-hoy nos enfocaremos en los escudos protectores sin hablar por supuesto y…  
-profesor! Eso ya lo dimos hace tres semana!- comentó Hermione  
-5 puntos menos para Gryffindor! Como les seguía diciendo…  
-al menos me dirá por que?- cuestiono molesta  
-usted ya sabe por que Granger! Callada se ve mas inteligente!- le dijo con rin tintín- aprenderán hacer escudos protectores sin hablar- barrio el aula con la mirada y sin varita- concluyó mirando fijamente a Hermione la cual lo miró asombrada- así que pónganse de pie!- ordenó y así lo hicieron, con un movimiento de la mano como si las empujara de un tirón sin esfuerzo el rubio mando como todas las bancas al fondo del aula.

-Comenzarán cerrando los ojos y controlando su respiración- explicaba caminando entre los estudiantes- inhalar y exhalar… despacio, despacio, sin prisa- explicaba con voz suave y calmada recorriendo a sus ya desnudos estudiantes- sientan ahora su magia… concéntrense en cuan poderosos son, sientan su magia recorrerles a través de la sangre, siéntanla en sus poros- _"mmm! Buen trasero Potter!!" … "valla Thadius tu hijo no esta nada mal"…"oh! El pequeño Zabinni a crecido muy bien!!"… "Valla, valla Finnigan lo Irlandés no te quita lo rico que estas!" ... "Ey! Parkinson buenas pechonalidades!!" _- piensen en este hechizo sin pronunciarlo "campus protejo", no lo griten en sus mentes solo piensen con calma en las palabras Campus…Protejo- decía con la misma voz suave y pasiva- ahora sientan el hechizo funcionar, sientan como su magia los envuelve, sientan su magia salir de sus poros y formar una burbuja protectora alrededor suyo, siéntanlo, siéntanlo- Lucius sonrío con satisfacción todos habían logrado conjurar sus campos protectores, no era tan mal profesor después de todo- ahora respiren tranquilamente y lentamente abran sus ojos

Así los hicieron para verse rodeados por una burbuja, sonrieron complacidos, lo habían logrado

RIINGGGGGGGG!!!!  
Sonó la escandalosa campana sacándolos de ese trance perfecto en el que estaban, los campos protectores rápidamente desaparecieron.

-bien! Para la próxima clase me traerán un ensayo acerca de este campo que han hecho hoy, el largo que deseen, SIN ABUSAR!!- recalcó mirando hacia los leones- ni muy corto!- dijo mirando a Ron- ni muy largo!- miró a Hermione- pueden retirarse  
Se dio la vuelta y subió a su despacho tenía una semierección pero si se concentraba en corregir ensayos se le pasaría

444444444444444444444

Toc, Toc  
-pase- exclamó concentrado en los pergaminos que tenía en las manos _"Severus lo mas seguro" _  
-profesor Malfoy!- llamó un joven.  
Lucius lo miró interrogante… en sus dos meses de profesor ningún alumno había ido hablar con él a su despacho, bueno Draco, pero Draco iba a todas partes a molestarlo  
-si?  
-yo…yo s-soy Andrew Mc Callahan de Slytherin- dijo nervioso, el rubio lo escaneo de pies a cabeza, alto de cabello castaño rizado, buen cuerpo, bien bronceado, ojos miel- mi padre es…  
-Menphis Mc Callahan, sí, un viejo amigo- completó Lucius con una amplia sonrisa **(n/a: ya saben lo que significa cada vez que dicen **_**"viejo amigo" **_**no? Osea **_**"mortifago"**_- en que te puedo ayudar eh…  
-Andrew!  
-si, Andrew, dime  
-pues la clase de hoy estuvo excelente, de hecho todas sus clases lo son profesor!- algo el chico con algo de rubor en las mejillas  
-gracias!- respondió cortésmente disimulando muy bien la explosión de alegría que tenía por dentro  
-y bueno… yo me siento muy decepcionado al no poder hacer aún los conjuros y hechizos sin hablar- dijo el muchacho cabizbajo  
-ay! Mc Callahan me recuerdas a tu padre- dijo el rubio caminado hacia él _"muy bueno en la cama por cierto" _- al parecer es de familia- _"Que tan lejos puedo llegar con este chico" _- falta de concentración! Hoy hiciste muy bien tu campo de protección- dijo parándose detrás del chico- solo necesitas concentrarte – le susurró al oído y le abrió lentamente la túnica- pensar en lo que quieres- susurró abriéndole el pantalón y sacando del boxer el miembro semi erecto del Sly comenzó acariciarlo lentamente- no distraerte en nada mas- comenzó aumentar el ritmo  
-ahh!!- gimió Andrew cerrando los ojos y colocando sus manos en el escritorio para apoyarse  
-concéntrate en lo que quieres Andrew- le susurró para luego besarle el cuello y a medida que aumentaba el ritmo le apretó un poco mas la erección- que quieres Andrew?  
-ahh!!... mmm… a ti!!- gritó  
-bien!- susurró abriendo su pantalón sin soltar el sexo del chico- abajo esta el profesor Snape con los estudiantes de duelo- el chico se tensó inmediatamente- así que no grites o nos podrían descubrir- le bajo el boxer y pasó su enorme miembro por el trasero del estudiante- a menos que quieras que pare  
-nooo…- susurró el castaño mas que excitado  
-Gritas y gimes mentalmente Andrew- dijo dándole la vuelta y mirándolo de frente- entiendes? – el Sl asintió efusivamente y el rubio bajó su boca a la erección del menor

Andrew Mc Callahan jamás había gritado y gemido tan fuerte como mentalmente lo estaba haciendo. Lucius lamía, mordisqueaba y bombeaba su sexo de una forma espectacular, se iba a correr en cualquier momento pero no se atrevía abrir la boca por miedo a gritar.  
Al parecer el adulto se percató de eso por que abandonó su erección y le dio la vuelta nuevamente  
-que quieres ahora Andrew?  
-penétrame…follame…tómame…- susurraba al borde de la locura  
-necesito un lubricante- le susurró colocando la varita del castaño junto a su mano- allí esta!- le señalo un frasquito rosa en un estante que estaba en una esquina- pero shhhh!!!

Andrew estaba que se corría solo escuchando a su profesor, quería que lo penetrara así que tomo su varita necesitaba con urgencia ese lubricante, lo apuntó con la varita y grito accio lubricante!! Mentalmente. El frasquito voló a su mano, lo tomó y se lo dio al rubio.

Lucius sonrío contento _"valla que si soy buen profesor" _se embetunó su miembro y comenzó a preparar a su alumno  
-profesor lo hice!!- susurró Andrew  
- entonces celebremos- dijo poniéndose la punta de su pene en la entrada del castaño- te parece?  
-ohhh si!!

El profesor penetró al chico con avidez, necesitaba liberar toda la tensión obtenida por imaginarse a los estudiantes desnudos.  
El castaño se corrió en su mano y Lucius por un momento creyó perder el sentido, había olvidado lo delicioso que es tener una cavidad estrecha apretando su polla.  
-ahhh!!!- gritó Lucius corriéndose con satisfacción- bien Andrew!- dijo saliendo de él y tomando un pañuelo para limpiarse la mano- 5 puntos por lograr conjurar el lubricante!  
El castaño casi salta de la alegría, le sonrío ampliamente y se puso el boxer y el pantalón  
-gracias profesor Malfoy! Usted es un excelente profesor!!- dijo abriendo la puerta con cuidado para notar que el aula estaba vacía- y el profesor Snape? Y los de la clase de duelo?- cuestiono mirando al rubio desconcertado, Lucius como respuesta le guiño un ojo y le sonrió picaramente-WAOOO!!! Usted es lo máximo!!!!

**TBC….**  
-----------------------  
HOLA!!! Pues que les pareció!!! Espero que sea de su agrado… por que no dejare que esos chiquillos maltraten a mi rubio!!!  
Jajajajaj NO SE OLVIDEN DE LOS REVEWS!!!

Kisses  
**Krispy-Sly **


	5. El Castigo Noviembre

**CAPITULO 5 **

**El Castigo **_**(Noviembre) **_

--------------------

Cuando Andrew salió de su despacho osea 15 minutos después ya que en agradecimiento a la lección le dio una mamada espectacular, Lucius se cuestiono si lo que había hecho era correcto... le gustaría a él que algún profesor le hiciera lo mismo a Draco?

Aunque si lo pensaba mejor con que profesor se podría meter Draco? Vamos seamos realistas el mas sexy de hecho el único sexy, encantador y demasiado bueno era él! A menos que se metiera con Severus cosa que era muy improbable ya que Severus es su padrino! Hagrid!? Ni en sueños... Flitwick...mmm ni en sus mejores sueños (para el profesor obviamente) ni en sus peores pesadillas (para ambos Malfoy) Dumbledor? Jajajaja eso si que era un chiste... vamos si el viejo no podía estar en esos ajetreos a estas alturas de su vida... bueno ahora que lo pensaba no habían muchos profesores de los que escoger... así que en parte se sentía aliviado... de todas formas tendría una pequeña charla con su amigo Severus en donde le recordaría cuando asesino se puede volver un Malfoy si lo provocan y acostarse con su hijo era una clara provocación!

En resumen NO!! No le gustaría en lo absoluto que le hicieran eso a Draco a menos que el chico se ofreciera tan voluntariosamente como Andrew y lo entendería ya que los 2 son adolescentes de 17 años y sus hormonas le juegan extrañas pasadas y la figura de un profesor siempre estaba en algún sueño húmedo estudiantil

-lo hecho, hecho está! Concluyó, sabía que el chico no lo delataría con Dumbledor así que no se preocupaba.

Esto de ser profesor ALFIN tenía sus ventajas!

111111111111111111

Acaso habló muy pronto? Al parecer el plan de Dumbledor era que se turnaran los profesores para el castigo impuesto en septiembre a los leones y las serpientes, Noviembre fue el mes elegido para Lucius y casa tarde y noche que pasaba con esos endemoniados chiquillos lo hacía amar a su hijo por no ser tan rebelde busca pleito.

También estaba el asunto de averiguar quien era le ex novio de Draco y la verdad es que ninguna de esas opciones le gustaba en lo mas mínimo, no por que fueran feos ni nada por el estilo sino que simplemente Draco se merecía algo mejor, no se lo imaginaba para nada con Thomas o Longbottom o Finnigan y mucho menos con Weasley aunque su hijo lo estaba sorprendido con gusto y como el es Lucius-yo-si-tengo-mala-suerte-Malfoy iba terminar siendo Ronald Weasley.

Y así pasaba cada noche del bendito mes observando y estudiando minuciosamente a cada Gryffindor tratando de adivinar quien era el ex de su hijo.

También estaba el "pequeño" asunto de que Thimoty Nott y Ginny Weasley no podían estar en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo sin pelear. Esa era la batalla de todos los días, Thimoty decía algo Ginny le gritaba, se insultaban mutuamente, se metían los hermanos a defender, luego los amigos y antes de que se lanzaran maldiciones ejercía su autoridad como profesor para calmarlos.

Los tuvo 2 semanas limpiando todos los recovecos del castillo y aún así hallaban momentos y energías para pelear, a ese paso esos chicos nunca se librarían del castigo.

Los dolores de cabeza eran constantes y Severus siempre estaba ocupado o cansado para ayudarle a "liberar tensiones" ese mes estaba convirtiéndose en un infierno por suerte las clases iban progresando y sus ataques de pánico ya no lo asaltaban.

Una semana... solo una semana mas y ese grupo de revoltosos serían responsabilidad de otro.

2222222222222222

Los citó en un aula con el propósito de que estudiaran e hicieran todos sus deberes, si funcionaba ese día lo aplicaría todo el resto de la semana.

Los chicos se acomodaron en los pupitres conociendo de ante mano lo que tenían que hacer esa noche, en parte se sentían aliviados de no tener que limpiar esa noche, así que obedientes se pusieron hacer sus deberes.

Lucius suspiró aliviado al ver que llevaban una hora en completo paz y tranquilidad así que se permitió relajarse y corregir trabajos.

La noche transcurrió sin problemas lo que en parte lo dejó satisfecho pero por otro lado era un comportamiento muy extraño.  
-mañana, misma hora, mismo lugar, misma tarea!- informó y todos los estudiantes se retiraron.

Se tiró en su cama muerto de cansancio, tanto estrés emocional esperando a que la pelea diaria se formara lo dejo agotado.  
Mañana sería otro día aún les daba el beneficio de la duda.

333333333333333333

-Se puede saber que tanto haces en las noches?- cuestiono el rubio entrando al despacho de su amigo  
-existe algo que se llama privacidad Lucius, yo no ando preguntándote a ti que haces en las noches!  
-eso es porque ya lo sabes Severus! Sabes que estoy encargado de los peleones!!  
-hablando de ellos, no vas tarde para tu cita con ellos?- cuestiono con burla el moreno  
-no me cambies el tema!  
-Potter!  
-aja?  
-debieron haberlo incluido en ese castigo colectivo por que esta de insolente  
-y?  
- y que lo he estado castigando todo este tiempo!  
-que hay de nuevo en que Potter sea insolente?  
-que yo no voy a permitir que lo sea conmigo!!  
-ya, cálmate! No es para que te alteres!- dijo el rubio tomando el rostro de su compañero entre sus manos- mi cama, mi escritorio y todos los muebles y lugares en que hemos follado te extrañan

Severus rió ante el comentario y besó al rubio con calma deleitándose con esos labios que lo encendían de sobre manera.  
-me voy!- anunció al terminar el beso- si demoro mas tiempo son capaces de matarse esos chiquillos!  
- y de matarte a ti de paso!  
-mañana Severus mañana será el último día que tengo que lidiar con ellos- dijo para luego besar a Severus dejándose llevar poco a poco por la pasión.  
-buenas noches!  
Los dos profesores se separaron rápidamente  
-Potter!- saludó Lucius con todo el cinismo del mundo- no bromeabas cuando dijiste que lo tenías castigado todas las noches!- comentó divertido y los dos morenos lo fulminaron con la mirada- adiós!- se despidió

Legó al aula rápidamente tomó aire preparado para detener la batalla campal que seguramente se desarrollaba adentro pero al entrar vio a los castigados sentados haciendo sus deberes tranquilamente como todas las noches, suspiró aliviado pero aún así no se confió en lo absoluto.  
Esos chicos eran bombas de tiempo solo rogaba a todos los dioses que estallaran en otro momento, no bajo su custodia.

La hora de terminar el castigo se acercaba y por algún motivo se sentía nervioso, la tensión en el aula era casi asfixiante cosa que no había las noches anteriores, algo no estaba bien.

-profesor ya termine mis deberes- anunció Thimoty- puedo retirarme?  
Ginny enojada bufó audiblemente, muyyy audible  
Lucius respiró hondo _"problemas a la vista"_  
-tienes algún problema con que halla terminado mis deberes Weasley? No es mi culpa ser mas inteligente que tu!  
-inteligente que yo? JA! Si tu cerebro es del tamaño de un maní!! De hecho todo lo tuyo es del tamaño de un maní! _"umm tensión sexual entre estos ahora todo tiene sentido"_  
Los Gryffindor estallaron en carcajadas  
-JA! Ahora te quejas del tamaño! Que por cierto NO ES VERDAD!! Pues anoche no te parecía...  
-NI SE TE OCURRA TERMINAR ESA FRASE!!- gritó Ron poniéndose de pie _"Oh! No! Nott no provoques al Weasley!" _  
-que? Te da miedo escuchar que tu hermana es una...AHH!!

Thimoty salió disparado hasta golpearse en una pared cubierto de baba  
Quién tiró el hechizo nunca lo supo ya que inmediatamente todos se pusieron en acción.  
-BASTA!!- gritó el profesor todos quedaron inmóviles y asustados- así nunca terminaran el castigo!!- todos bajaron la cabeza apenados- pueden retirarse!- anunció saliendo del aula

444444444444444444

Llegó a sus aposentos con ganas de emborracharse y olvidar que estaba en ese horrible lugar rodeado de monstruos que quieren acabar con su salud mental.

Toc Toc

-largo!- respondió  
-profesor Malfoy!- llamó un joven, Lucius respiró hondo y abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido  
-si? Zabinni que deseas?  
-yo... a nombre de todos los estudiantes Slytherin castigados le pedimos disculpas por nuestro comportamiento- dijo el chico entrando a la sala  
Lucius lo miró con la ceja levantada y el chico tragó seco  
-hasta ahora se vienen a disculpar por su comportamiento?- cuestiono con ironía y se encaminó a la mesa de licores, necesitaba un trago- nunca me he sentido tan avergonzado de ustedes como ahora  
-y por eso le pedimos disculpas profesor!

Lucius se dio la vuelta dispuesto a encarar al chico y darle un discurso de lo que significa ser un Slytherin pero sus intenciones se esfumaron inmediatamente al ver el perfecto cuerpo sin ropa de Blaise Zabinni  
-q-que... significa esto?- cuestiono a duras penas  
Blaise se acostó en el sofá mas próximo y le sonrió con cinismo  
-nuestra disculpa... mas bien MI disculpa- aclaró para luego deslizar lentamente una de sus manos hasta llegar a su miembro y comenzar a masajeárselo

Lucius quedó petrificado con la imagen del mejor amigo de su hijo masturbándose en su sofá.  
_"Estos Slytherins son mas osados de lo que pensaba" _  
Se tomó el trago de un golpe dejó el vaso en la mesa y se desnudo ante la atenta mirada del chico que no dejaba de gemir y morderse los labios.  
Al llegar junto a Blaise el moreno dejo de estimularse, se sentó en el sofá, tomó a Lucius por las caderas y pasó su lengua por el miembro semi erecto del rubio con una de sus manos bombeaba el miembro mientras que succionaba el glande hasta tener el pene totalmente erguido entonces se lo metió entero en la boca y comenzó a mamar, a lamer a tragárselo por completo.

Lucius cerró los ojos y apoyó una de sus manos en la cabeza del chico, llevado por la excitación comenzó a mover con rapidez la cabeza de Blaise hasta que se corrió, soltó un grito ronco de satisfacción realmente eso le hacía falta y no abrió los ojos hasta haber regulado la respiración.

Cuando los abrió quedó sin aliento nuevamente.  
Blaise estaba en el sofá en cuatro patas preparándose, abriendo su ano mientras que lo miraba con picardía._ "Así que la disculpa no ha terminado eh?!" _pensó contento.

Se colocó de pie a un lado del rostro de Blaise el cual se metió el miembro flácido de su profesor en la boca y comenzó su labor nuevamente hasta tenerlo duro, a esas alturas ya estaba mas que preparado.

Lucius no perdió tiempo y se colocó detrás de su estudiante y lo penetró fuertemente  
-ahhh!!- gritó Blaise encantado _"así que este es de los que le gusta rudo eh?" _el rubio sonrió con malicia, una mano la tenía en la cadera del moreno y con la otra lo agarró de los cabellos fuertemente tirando de ellos mientras que lo penetraba con fuerza.  
-ahh!!SI!!Profesor!! SI!!!-gritó Blaise extasiado en la cima del mundo sintiendo su fantasía de tener al papá de su mejor amigo follandolo con violencia cumplirse.

Siempre lo deseo desde que conoció a ese increíble hombre a sus 6 años, en todos sus sueños mojados Lucius Malfoy estaba presente, tomándolo con fuerza, tratándolo con dureza justo como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Lucius se sintió momentáneamente mal por tratar con tanta fuerza al chico, la imagen de su hijo se hizo presente no de una forma pervertida e incestual sino mas bien recordándole que Blaise era un adolescente hijo de uno de sus "viejos amigos" así como lo era Draco y no le gustaría en lo absoluto que lo trataran así.

Soltó el cabello del moreno y esa mano la ocupo en masturbar al chico, bajo el nivel de las embestidas teniendo mas cuidado al penetrarlo.  
-mmm-gimió Blaise-mas duro, mas duro!!

El profesor se encogió de hombros comprobando que el chico de verdad que le gustaba el sexo rudo así que volvió las embestidas mas violentas que antes junto con el trabajo manual que le proporcionaba al miembro a punto de estallar de su alumno.

No pasó mucho hasta que se corrieron encantados.  
-disculpa...aceptada!- dijo Lucius con voz entre cortada por la falta de aire  
-gracias!- exclamó Blaise vistiéndose  
-Blaise!  
-si?  
-ninguna palabra de esto a mi hijo!- pidió seriamente  
Blaise le sonrió, caminó a la mesa de las bebidas y sirvió un trago, camino de vuelta al rubio y le entregó el vaso  
-esta demás su advertencia Sr. Malfoy por mi parte Draco jamás se enterara de esto- dijo Blaise y Lucius le sonrió encantado.

El profesor complacido con la actitud de su estudiante se pudo de pie aún desnudo y beso al chico con pasión dejándolo sin aliento.  
-buenas noches Zabinni  
-buenas noches profesor!- se despidió Blaise flotando en una nube.

555555555555555555

Blaise estaba que volaba sin escoba, ese había sido el mejor encuentro sexual de su vida... claro por que estaba acostumbrado a tener amantes que lo veneraban y lo trataban con sumo cuidado, mientras que él los trataba con brusquedad y violencia queriendo transmitir de alguna manera lo que quería que le hicieran a él.

Al fin lo había conseguido y con nada mas y nada menos que el hombre mas perfecto y jodidamente bueno del mundo mágico...Lucius Malfoy! De solo recordar lo que minutos atrás paso se volvía a excitar...

Dijo la contraseña de su sala común y entro con rostro indiferente hasta llegar a su habitación la cual compartía con su mejor amigo...

-por que demoraste tanto Nott, Crabbe y Goyle regresaron hace tiempo- reclamó Draco  
-me extrañaste?  
-jajaja muy gracioso lo que quiero saber es que paso? Dice Theo que pelearon de nuevo pero que estaban muy avergonzados con mi padre para contarme!!...cuéntame!!!

Toc Toc

-pase!- dijeron al unísono  
-Blaise!  
-Theo!  
-Draco!- exclamó el rubio a manera de chiste- ok fue malo esta bien!!- adimitió al ver la cara de desconcierto de sus amigos  
-Blaise como te fue?  
-en donde?- cuestiono Draco  
-excelente!! Que digo excelente fue magistral!!!- comentó el moreno con una amplia sonrisa  
-QUE COSA!!!- gritó el rubio sintiéndose ignorado  
-bien! Me alegro por ti compañero...- dijo Theodore sonreído también- buenas noches!  
-Theo! Mañana es el último día con el profesor Malfoy... adviértele a los demás que ni una sola pelea mañana por mas necios que se pongan esos leones... – ordenó Blaise con semblante serio  
-bien! Ahora mismo se los comunico!- dijo para luego salir de la habitación

Era muy sabido que en Slytherin el segundo al mando era Blaise Zabbini pero siempre, siempre tenía que cuestionarle a Draco antes de él dar una orden, pero desde que Draco los echo al agua por las razones que solo Blaise conocía el grupo de los "castigados" se regían por las instrucciones y ordenes del moreno en el castigo otra cosa que no fuera eso seguían bajo las instrucciones del rubio.

Draco frunció el ceño molesto  
-me vas a decir o no?- exigió Draco, el moreno suspiró cansado no por este rubio sino por que el OTRO rubio lo dejo cansado  
-Thimoty para variar dijo algo que molestó a la Weasley, ella dijo que todo lo que tenía era del tamaño de un maní, Tim dijo que era una puta por que al parecer se acostaron y te imaginaras como se puso su hermano... así que alguien la verdad no me fije quien le tiró un hechizo de baño de moco y tu papá nos reprendió... ya Draco eso fue todo!- relató Blaise mientras se cambiaba de ropa  
-ahh bueno "Timy" se lo tiene bien merecido...  
si pero nosotros no Draco!  
-bueno eso pasa por defenderlo!!  
-no voy a volver a discutir esto!- cortó Blaise  
- bien! Eso no explica por que llegaste tarde...  
-me encontré con alguien interesante en el camino y pues follamos- mintió acostándose en su cama- así que como comprenderás estoy cansado  
-quien?  
-un chico de Ravenclaw!  
-quien?  
Que importa Draco!  
-quien?  
-umm... Anthony Goldstein!  
-de Nuevo?  
- que te puedo decir el chico mama exquisito!... estoy cansado Dragón mañana te cuento con lujo de detalles si quieres!  
-no gracias!! Buenas Noches Blasy  
-buenas noches! Draki- se despidió el moreno cerrando sus doseles, suspiró aliviado al ver que Draco se había creído el cuento... pero último que haría sería confesarle que se había acostado con su padre.

Draco era extra sensible con el tema "Lucius" y decirle que deseaba a su padre lo molestaría ahora si le decía lo que habían echo era capaz de matarlo... pobre Draco si supiera que todo Slytherin sabe de la aventura de Andrew y como gozó de esa lección privada... por suerte el ordenó que nada de eso lo podía saber Draco ya que no se lo tomaría para nada bien...

Si! el quería mucho a su amigo... vamos! que llevan casi toda una vida de conocerse... y por que lo quería lo libraría del trago amargo que era saber que todo Hogwarts fantaseaba con su padre y que unos cuantos tenían el privilegio de hacer sus sueños realidad.

No! Draco nunca se enteraría de eso... por lo menos no por la boca de ningún Slytherin  
Cerró los ojos y evocó las imágenes del encuentro pasional que tuvo con su profesor favorito. Blaise quedó dormido con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios y así mismo amaneció.

666666666666666666

Si Blaise tuvo algo que ver con el comportamiento de los Slytherin esa noche entonces el polvo que habían tenido la noche anterior había valido la pena.

Era la última noche de castigo supervisado por él y a pesar de que los Gryffindor soltaron comentarios, las serpientes los ignoraron por completo.

Respiró aliviado en el momento en que los estudiantes se retiraron y sonrió encantado cuando Blaise le guiño un ojo corroborándole que si había tenido que ver en el buen comportamiento de esos alumnos.

Tranquilamente regreso a sus aposentos y esa noche el rubio durmió como nunca... Noviembre ya había acabado y con eso la tortura del castigo, solo esperaba que Diciembre fuera mejor...

**TBC...**

-------------------------------

Saben de lo que me he dado cuenta? De que este fic siempre por mas que lo intento tiene capítulos cortos! Jajajajajajaja

Espero que les halla gustado!! **dejen sus revews!! E ideas!! Que aún tenemos casi 7 meses de clases con el Profesor Malfoy!! ;) **

Kisses


	6. Favores Estudiantiles Diciembre

**CAPITULO 6 **

**Favores Estudiantiles **_**(Diciembre)**_

-----------------------

**IV MES – III SEMANA **

-Hermione que haces?- preguntó Ron sentándose junto a ella en una de las mesas de la sala común  
-la investigación sobre maldiciones de tortura- respondió sin despegar la vista del libro  
-pero Hermione faltan dos días para las vacaciones y ese trabajo es para Enero!- dijo Ron molesto  
-quiero hacer un buen trabajo Ronald!- la castaña ya se estaba exasperando  
-Herm sabes que a Malfoy no le gusta que los trabajos sean largo!- recordó Harry sentándose en el puesto libre  
-lo se! Por eso lo hago ahora para así tener el trabajo perfecto para Malfoy, exacto, conciso y preciso!- explicó con una extraña sonrisa  
-buena suerte en eso! Yo voy donde Snape!- anunció Harry poniéndose de pie  
-te castigó nuevamente?- cuestiono Hermione molesta, el moreno solo se encogió de hombros  
-pues que mas Hermione ni que fuera ir a tomar té con él grasiento!-dijo el pelirrojo  
-y ahora por que te castigo?- preguntó Hermione con voz cansada  
-por lo de siempre nena!- respondió el chico con un movimiento de mano como restándole importancia-Malfoy... Draco Malfoy!- anunció saliendo por el retrato  
-no crees que Snape esta castigando mucho a Harry?- cuestiono la chica enigmáticamente a su pelirrojo a migo el cual solo se encogió de hombros- ni el profesor Malfoy a castigado a Harry por meterse con su hijo  
-tal ves el profesor Malfoy no lo sepa, además Harry no se mete con el hurón!- defendió Ron- es ese maldito que no deja en paz a Harry además Snape siempre anda castigando a Harry por que ahora vienes a sorprenderte?  
-si, tal vez tienes razón –concluyó la castaña para volver a su trabajo  
-por suerte mañana es el último día de mi detención con los Slytherin-dijo Ron subiendo s su habitación  
-hasta que se acaben las vacaciones –aclaró la prefecta-cuando van a comportarse?!  
-no somos nosotros!! Son ellos!- gritó el pelirrojo desde las escaleras.

2222222222222222222

-ey! Potter a donde vas con tanta prisa?  
-tengo un castigo apártate de mi camino  
-y si no quiero  
-te partiré al cara a lo muggle  
-y se puede saber por que estas castigado?  
-por que así lo quiso el profesor Snape!  
-que hiciste Potter?  
-nada de tu incumbencia Malfoy!!- respondió Harry molesto apartando con un empuje al Slytherin

Draco entrecerró los ojos observando como el moreno caminaba en dirección al despacho de su padrino como ya varias veces lo había visto pero no le dio importancia hasta que Blaise le dijo que Snape lo tenía castigado todas las noches...por que? Nunca veía a Potter en problemas y mas ahora que sus amigos estaban en la detención de los peleones... ellos tampoco se habían peleado desde el año pasado... de hecho esta era la conversación mas larga que habían tenido desde que comenzó el curso... 

Una tremenda curiosidad le entro en su sistema... bueno de echo esa curiosidad siempre estaba latente cada ves que se trataba de Harry Potter haciendo algo misterioso... y a su parecer que su padrino lo castigue todas las noches sin razón aparente era algo misterioso... que hace Harry Potter para que Snape lo castigue? 

-Draco!  
-ah?  
-que haces parado en medio del pasillo mirando a la nada?  
-miraba a Potter!  
-Potter?- cuestiono Blaise mirando hacia todos lados sin ver al Gryffindor  
-ya se fue...- contesto el rubio aún absorto en sus pensamientos  
-entonces por que sigues parado allí mirando a la nada?  
-estaba pensando... Blaise que hace Potter para que mi padrino lo castigue?  
-ummm no lo se!- respondió encogiéndose de hombros y abrazando por la espalda al rubio-ya le dijiste a tu papá que vienes a mi casa a pasar las navidades?- cuestiono besándole el cuello  
-si ya le dije!  
-Y?  
-aceptó encantado!  
-enserio?- cuestiono el moreno frunciendo el entrecejo  
-si que tiene?  
-nada, vamos a la habitación...-sugirió pasando su mano suavemente por el torso del rubio  
-Blaise tengo que averiguar por que Severus castiga tanto a Potter- dijo dándose la vuelta y mirando de frente al Sly  
-ahora?  
-no, después cuando regresemos...  
-Draco! No creo poder ayudarte mucho te recuerdo que yo también estoy castigado...  
-es cierto!- aceptó algo triste tomando de la mano a su compañero-hasta cuando con ese castigo... ya es hora de que se comporten!!- dijo emprendiendo el camino a su sala común  
-no somos nosotros!! Son esos estúpidos Gryffindors!!!- se defendió Blaise

33333333333333333333

-ahhh ahhh!! Profesor!!! Mas duro!!!  
-asi? Asi?  
-SI! SI!! AHHHH!!! QUE RICO!!! ME ENCANTA!!!- gritó un chico moreno con el torso recostado a un escritorio y tras el penetrándolo con avidez y fuerza un rubio alto e imponente  
Lucius Malfoy se corrió llenando el estrecho pasaje de su semilla  
-ahh!!! Eres tan estrecho que me vuelves loco!- susurró el rubio saliendo del menor lentamente-fue divertido, espero que tengas buenas vacaciones en casa- dijo mientras se acomodaba la ropa y el chico hacia lo mismo- me saludas a tu padre!- dijo dándole un beso en la frente para luego subir las escaleras hacia su despacho- ahh! Theodore... espero un buen trabajo sobre las maldiciones de tortura!  
-si profesor Malfoy!- fue lo último que dijo Theodore Nott antes de salir del aula de defensa

El aristócrata rubio se recostó en el sofá de su despacho, necesitaba recuperar las energías, sus siguiente clase era en media hora

Toc Toc

-pase- invitó con pesadez adivinando que sería su viejo amigo Sev aunque en los últimos meses se había llevado varias sorpresas y esta era una de esas  
-profesor Malfoy?- cuestiono una chica de cabellos castaños, el rubio ni se inmutó en moverse- acerca del trabajo que nos puso para las vacaciones  
-si?- invitó a seguir sentándose correctamente en el sofá  
-es que…. Bueno…. Mi novio vive en Alemania y voy a pasar las navidades con él… y su materia es muy importante para mi de verdad que lo es… solo que… no creo tener el tiempo necesario para entregarle un trabajo de calidad!- explicó la chica que por cierto era prefecta lo cual hizo a Lucius fruncir el ceño algo desconfiado y molesto  
- y que siguiere señorita….  
-Patil, Padman Patil  
-si, señorita Patil que sugiere?- cuestiono con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa al puro estilo Slytherin, la chica se arrodillo frente a él, no era tonta por algo era una Ravenclaw  
-que me de una semana después de vacaciones para entregar el trabajo- dijo con voz baja y mirando directamente a los ojos grises  
-por que abría de hacer la excepción con usted señorita Patil?- cuestiono el rubio abriéndose la túnica  
-por que a cambio de un favor yo le puedo dar otro favor profesor!- dijo deslizando sus manos por los muslos del adulto hasta llegar al cierre y bajarlo lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo 

Que rayos le importaba si lo entregaba un mes después! Lo importante era que hiciera el trabajo no? Al sentir el calido aliento de la muchacha sobre su flácido miembro cerró los ojos reclinó la cabeza y se dispuso a disfrutar y así lo hizo, su sexo reacciono rápidamente irguiéndose como un mástil.

-oh!- exclamó Padman al ver la verdadera longitud del pene de su profesor y quedo fascinada! Que novio ni que novio desde hace una mes le llegaba el rumor de que varios estudiantes de séptimo de Slytherin estaban teniendo sexo casual con el re-papito del profesor Malfoy, ella por supuesto no iba a perder una oportunidad de estar con ese hombre y valiéndose de su inteligencia como Raven había llegado con una excusa y había logrado su cometido.

Lucius apoyó una mano sobre la cabeza de ella y comenzó a impulsarla para que aumentara el ritmo cosa que la excito de sobremanera, ese hombre era fantástico, tan sexy, hermoso, desinhibido le encantaba!

Se quitó las pantaletas y sacó el miembro de su boca, de un solo impulso se empalmó en la palpitante erección. El profesor abrió los ojos asombrado por la acción de la chica, iba protestar pero la prefecta comenzó a cabalgarlo de una manera desenfrenada, Merlín estaba tan húmeda que hacía la penetración algo sumamente delicioso; la tomó por la cintura y la recostó en el sofá para pujar en ella con mas fuerza  
-y tu novio Padman?- le preguntó al oído  
-ahh!! Ahhh!! No tengo!!- confesó llevada por el placer  
-eres una niña muy traviesa –le dijo con una sexy sonrisa y pasó abrirle la camisa, soltarle el sostén y lamer y mordisquear los senos  
-ahhh!!! Ahhhh!! Profesor!! Ahhh!!!- gritó Padman teniendo un intenso orgasmo apretando con su vagina el miembro de Lucius el cual estaba mas que encantado con esa sensación, sin dejar de penetrarla espero a que la chica recuperara el aliento, saliendo de ella y guió su cabeza hasta el pene que estaba a punto de reventar, quería correrse pero no dentro de ella.

Padman entendió a la perfección lo que su profesor estaba pensando y absorbida por ese enorme, palpitante y delicioso miembro se lo metió a la boca de un tiro y lo mamo desbocadamente aguardando con vehemencia la recompensa que sería el que Lucius Malfoy se corriera en su boca y así fue, se lo tragó y no dejó rastro de nada, estaba mas que satisfecha y Lucius mas que cansado.

44444444444444444

Al recibir el itinerario de las navidades en Hogwarts Lucius estaba dispuesto a descansar.  
Draco estaba con Blaise así que tendría paz y tranquilidad en lo que quedaba del mes de Diciembre que como se lo imagino los chicos se distraían fácilmente pensando en las vacaciones así que el como buen profesor los forzó en cada clase hasta llevarlos al agotamiento extremo... por que? Simple... NADIE ...NADIE se distrae mientras Lucius Malfoy esta habando y ahora tienen la prueba de ello.

Acomodó cada día de las semanas de vacaciones para dormir todo lo que podía, revisar y calificar trabajos, seguir descansando, hablar con Severus, comer y volver a descansar.  
Y al comenzar las vacaciones se dispuso a disfrutar de sus días descansaba todo lo que podía..._ "ahh vacaciones que bien se sienten"_

-Lucius!!  
-estoy en la bañera- gritó el rubio sin abrir los ojos en una posición y rostro de total relajación  
-hola!  
-Hola Sev, que milagro te trae a visitar a tu viejo amigo Lu...  
-Lucius no exageres nos vemos todos los días!  
-ah claro en el comedor... si milagrosamente nos topamos en el pasillo- comenzó a enumerar mirando encantado como su amigo se desvestía por completo y entraba a la bañera con él  
-mmm en tu bañera-dijo el moreno acomodándose en la espalda del rubio con las piernas abiertas para que su amigo se acomodara entre ellas  
-esto es una sorpresa!  
-vamos no exageres además tenemos todas estas vacaciones para volver a los viejos trotes- dijo riendo Severus  
-mmm eso suena estupendo- acotó rozando su trasero con el miembro semi erecto del moreno- si es que no estas ocupado para variar!  
-o si es que tu no estas durmiendo...-le devolvió- por que estas durmiendo tanto Lucius?  
-por que más!! Estoy cansado... a caso no lo estas tu?  
-pues creo que ya estoy acostumbrado...a menos de que ya estes muy viejo para estos achaques - respondió masajeando con suavidad el miembro de su amigo hasta tenerlo totalmente erguido  
-ahh... no creas que no lo he pensado  
-que! Lucius tu eres... umm un par de años mayor que yo y créeme no me siento para nada viejo!!- agregó sonreído y aumentando el ritmo de su mano  
-ahhh Sev...ummm como extrañaba estas atenciones de tu parte  
-de mi parte?... es suena como que las obtienes de otra persona!  
-Ja! Si de mi difunta esposa... tu crees que tengo tiempo para conseguirme un polvo!!  
-osea que solo te satisface cuando tu y yo lo haces? Uff Lu a pasado un buen tiempo...  
-ehh si verdad?- dijo algo risilla nerviosa lo mejor era que su amigo no se enterara de los amoríos que tenía con sus estudiantes y mas si él es el jefe de casa de ellos  
-mmm así que estas desesperado?-cuestiono el moreno frotando con mas fuerza su miembro en el firme trasero del rubio  
-ahh por ti si!!-dijo inclinándose dándole un muy buena posición a su amante para que lo preparara- vamos no me hagas esperar Sev!!

Severus comenzó a prepararlo lentamente, tan lento que era una exquisita tortura claro junto con las atenciones a su miembro el rubio estaba realizado, ciertamente quería descansar pero JAMAS rechazaría un buen polvo con su amante favorito.

-profesor!!??

Los dos profesores quedaron petrificados en el acto, Lucius con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder y Severus frunciendo el ceño  
-Profesor!!??- volvieron a llamar  
-quien es tan osado de venir a mi habitación?-cuestiono el rubio fingiendo asombro pero la verdad era que por dentro estaba mas que nervioso por el miedo a que Severus se enterara de su pequeñas travesuras con sus estudiantes  
-Potter!- exclamó con enojo  
-que??!!!- ahora si que estaba asombrado... Potter viniendo a su habitación por un polvo? Eso si que era insólito!!  
-maldito chiquillo me tiene harto!!- dijo poniéndose de pie  
-espera! Espera a donde vas? No me piensas dejar así!!- dijo molesto señalando su miembro que se asomaba rojo y palpitante sobre el agua  
-cálmate ahora vengo!- dijo Severus sonreído, tomó una bata de Lucius y salió del baño

-aahh- suspiro el rubio acomodándose nuevamente en la tina y rozándose con suavidad el miembro para que no le doliera tanto mientras esperaba a su amigo

_Vamos no te enojes...yo te puedo ayudar con ese delicioso miembro ummm como tanto te gusta que te lo mame..._

Lucius abrió los ojos de golpe... ese era Potter? No! Imposible! El niño dorado nunca diría semejantes palabrotas y menos se le insinuaría al profesor que mas odia!  
Salió de la tina y se recostó en la puerta para oír mejor

_" Potter esto no es un juego..._

Potter...Potter... te encanta decir mi apellido... pero sabes cuando suena mejor cuando lo gimes y lo gritas mientras te la meto mshasdhsdhd"

Lucius pegó mas el oído a la puerta pero la voz del chico se escuchaba amortiguada como si le hubiesen tapado la boca. Que estaba pasando? Será cierto lo que Potter estaba diciendo

_"sal de aquí!_

Que tienes miedo de que tu querido amigo Lucius se entere que todas las noches me follkgfdmnd!!!!

50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por faltarme al respeto Potter y si no quieres que te maldiga ahora mismo LARGATE!!!

NO SIN TI!!! Vamos... castígame no es esa tu excusa?" 

Silencio y mas silencio... no se escuchaba nada, será que habían aplicado un hechizo? Que rayos había pasado allí y de que hablaba Potter?  
Regresó a la bañera y se acomodo nuevamente y monumental erección ya esta diciendo adiós poco a poco y la verdad es que ni siquiera pensaba en eso su mente era un remolino de escenas y situaciones Potter/Severus en donde tal vez podía encontrar la respuesta a esa extraña situación.

La puerta se abrió de golpe sorprendiéndolo, Severus se veía molesto...No se veía furioso!  
-Lucius! Lo dejamos para después!- fue todo lo que dijo y sin esperar respuesta se fue  
El rubio aún no salía de su asombro... al parecer ese era otro misterio por resolver, ese y el del ex de su hijo... definitivamente en ninguno de los dos quería errar con sus conclusiones ya que eso podía ser garrafal! 

555555555555555555555555

Definitivamente no se podía comparar pasar las semanas de fiestas de navidad y año nuevo de Hogwarts a las de su mansión.  
Fiestas elegantes, con gente importante, comida y bebidas finas... en resumen lo mejor de lo mejor, claro que todo eso lo organizaba Cissy su abnegada difunta esposa, ahora no había Narcissa para organizar fiestas, ni el estaba de ánimos de asistir a ninguna.

Pues si! No se podían comparar al bullicio de los estudiantes que se quedaron en el castillo, a las sonrisas hipócritas y al dolor de cabeza diario que tenía, pero sus queridos Slytherin tan atentos a su profesor le dieron un delicioso regalo de navidad... dos exquisitos chicos y una aceptable chica con solo lazos envolviendo sus partes intimas acostados en su cama.

Después del día en que Severus lo dejo en la bañera no se había podido desahogar en esos aspectos así que definitivamente disfrutó de sus queridos alumnos, a la mañana siguiente les recordó el trabajo sobre maldiciones de tortura para que tuvieran claro que su actitud no cambia con ellos, pero igual no era necesario esa aclaración ya que eran Sly y ellos están mas que claros en lo que es "cosas del momento" y de cual era su única y exclusiva misión en esa cama... complacer hasta el cansancio a su querido profesor Malfoy.

Que sorpresa le darían hoy en año nuevo, con que locura le saldría ese mágico castillo, la verdad es que jamás pasó por su mente lo que el destino le tenía deparado como sorpresa y en los líos en los que le podría meter su inseparable amigo por busca de sexo. 

**OOOO **

Toc Toc

-pase!- invitó sin su labor de acomodar sus nuevos libros en una repisa  
-buenas tardes profesor Malfoy!- saludó un chico, reconoció la voz aunque para asegurarse se dio la vuelta y lo observó detenidamente...Merlín que ese chico había cambiado!! Para mejor por supuesto!  
-si?- cuestiono con una ceja levantada  
-recuerda que me dijo que pasara un día de estos a practicar loe hechizos defensivos que mandó el profesor Snape en clase de duelo- explicó el chico algo nervioso

Por que sería que los Gryffindor siempre se mostraban nerviosos o recelosos con él?  
Meditos las palabras dichas por el león y recordó la conversación.  
-bien, quieres hacerlo ahora?- cuestionó calmadamente y el Gry tembló de pies a cabeza, el rubio miró extrañado al moreno- te siente bien?  
-eh..si...yo...si l-lo quiero hacer!- respondió sonrojándose _"por que se sonroja?... bueno si le daba otro sentido a lo que acababa de decir entendería el color en sus mejillas pero estaba mas que seguro que él no estaba pensando de esa manera...oh si?...NO! él no!! Y menos conmigo...aun que soy irresistible lo se!...pero él?" _sacudió la cabeza ya le empezaba a doler nuevamente  
-bajemos al salón entonces-dijo señalando la puerta.

666666666666666666666

Practicaron por dos horas Lucius estaba deshidratado y molido, el chico era muy bueno con la varita aunque eso ya lo había comprobado en sus propias clases de defensa, superando a Draco cosa que lo tenía molesto. Cuando regresara de la casa de los Zabinni hablaría seriamente con él.

-bien, creo que es suficiente- concluyó Lucius la practica... _"ahh un buen baño, polvo, cena y descanso me sentarán de maravilla" _pensó maravillado con esa rutina en el orden que fuera ya que igual el orden de los factores no altera el producto...  
-profesor usted dijo que tenía un libro para mi  
-ah cierto! Esta en mi habitación, acompáñame y te lo doy- dijo caminando hacia la puerta

El moreno lo siguió en silencio pateándose mentalmente por sus acciones, que rayos estaba haciendo, ir al cuarto de Lucius Malfoy era sentencia de muerte, como podía pensar de esa manera en su profesor? El que alguna vez fue el enemigo de sus padres? Sin contar con que tenía serios problemas con su hijo Draco y sin olvidar las humillaciones en que la familia Malfoy lo sometió algunas veces. Habían sido tantas cosas en contra de ese rubio de gran porte y aún así no podía evitar desearlo, una sola vez, solo quería estar con él una sola vez y mostrando su lado Gryffindor lo iba a lograr, él no era un cobarde.

-pasa- invitó el rubio, el chico entró decidido, Lucius buscó el libro mientras que él se sentaba en un sofá de la sala de espera- toma, se que le darás buen uso, me ha contado que te encantan las...  
-Si!- cortó rápidamente el moreno, no fue su intención pero estaba nervioso, tomó el libro ágilmente y se puso en pie  
-bien!- exclamó Lucius extrañado por el comportamiento del chico- te dejo, voy a darme una ducha  
-por que?- la pregunta salió de sus labios sin poderla detener _"Por que?"_ se pateó mentalmente _"como que por que? Que clase de pregunta es esa cuando alguien se va a duchar!!" _

El rubio no salía de su asombro _"que le pasa a él hoy?" _  
-por que estoy sudado y necesito bañarme...-respondió el adulto sin creer que le hubiesen echo esa pregunta

_"VALOR, VALOR, VALOR!!" _se gritó mentalmente y habló con voz seductora y decidida  
-por ahora no! Al fin y al cabo te voy hacer sudar mas- se lanzó sobre él profesor y lo besó con desbordante pasión, el rubio le iba a dar un paro cardiaco eso lo agarró desprevenido y la sorpresa era MAYÚSCULA!!! Lo separó como pudo.  
-Longbottom que estas haciendo- susurró  
-quiero ser tuyo! Solo una vez, solo esta vez!- susurró para luego lanzarse nuevamente a la exquisita boca que Lucius Malfoy a pesar del asombro su cabeza de abajo pensó por él y se deshizo ágilmente de la ropa sudada de ambos.

Lucius estaba cansado por las practicas de hechizos y ataques que tuvieron pero obviamente un polvo es un polvo y eso no se rechaza... así que comenzó a masturbar al supuestamente tímido chico y a prepararlo a la vez... es cierto un polvo no se rechaza pero nada dice de que sea un rapidito...

Mas rápido de lo que creyó Neville estaba listo para ser penetrado y el para penetrar así que sin perder el tiempo lo hizo, lo embestía con frenesí y algo de desesperación y se corrió minutos después bañados en sudor.

Lucius salió de su estudiante y se acomodó en el sofá teniendo a su lado al chico acostado y de piernas abiertas para él, con su semen embarrado en el sofá y en el culo del Gry, esa imagen ya lo comenzaba a calentar de nuevo... pero duda que el chico diera mas.  
-eso es todo Lucius- dijo Neville con una sonrisa picara, el rubio lo miró asombrado-ummm no me parece... déjame mostrarte lo que es tener un polvo con un Gryffindor- dijo mientras que gateaba hacia el rubio y quedaba a la altura de sus ojos- prometo que será inolvidable profesor!- concluyó

Lucius tembló de deseo y excitación... Merlín que ese chico había cambiado bastante!!

**TBC...**

---------------------------------

jejejejeje apuesto a que ya muchas sabían que era Neville cierto? Y si de verdad te sorprendiste... calma aún hay mas sorpresas para nuestro querido rubio...

**No olviden sus revews!!! **que nos quedan 6 meses por delante... jejejeje

kisses  
-Krispy- °°


End file.
